Werewolves
Werewolves are an essential part of the Supernaturals Universe. Werewolves are not "out". Attributes Werewolves turn into wolves at will, once they master the ability to do so. Once in wolf form, provided it is not a full moon, they maintain the majority of their human thinking. Full Moon On the full moon, if touched by the rays of the moon, even if filtered through clouds (but not solid objects such as walls), the werewolf will become a wolf. He will be unable to think like a human being. As long as the full moon is visible, the werewolf will remain a mindless animal and suffer severe bloodlust unless it is sated. Born, not Made Werewolves are born, not made. Only men are werewolves. It would seem that nature decided that women shouldn't be changing shape while pregnant. Go figure. Soulmates A werewolf has one soul with which he may 'mate' for his lifetime. Once mated, he releases pheromones that enable the woman to live indefinitely provided that she is not killed and does not cease to live in proximity with him. The pheromones are selective and do not work on others around him. If his mate dies, the werewolf will await her soul, as she can reincarnate provided that any of her clan lineage survive. If her clan lineage die off, there is no soul to anchor hers to the Earth, and she will be lost and unable to reincarnate. Upon this occurrance, albeit rare, most werewolves will suicide. A notable exception is Hamish Berrin. A werewolf's soulmate is called an inamorata. Abilities Werewolves keep their super-senses even when they are not in wolf form. They are super-human in human form and super-wolven when in wolf form. Their sight is keen, but not to the extreme that vampire vision is. They are not as strong as average vampires, either; although they are stronger than young vamps, but not nearly as strong as ancient ones. They do not die of natural causes (old age, aging), only from being killed. Werewolves, like vampires, cannot vanish. They rely on their close resemblance to humans to blend in. Werewolves can choose to begin aging. They will age for 20 years, and then they will revert to their youthful appearance within a matter of days. Magic Supernatural Magic has its own section. Energetic alignment: Light Polarity: Masculine Colors: : - Orange : - Blue Pack Hierarchy Packs are run by the Alpha. The Alpha has two Beta weres, and under them is the rest of the pack. Each pack will have an Omega, but the Omega is never a werewolf. She is responsible for keeping the pack grounded and remind them that they are ever in danger from humans. Outside of this are satellite bachelors. These are weres who will run with the pack and live on the outskirts of the pack. They are typically looked down upon, but they are never cast out since doing so could endanger all weres though the potential for exposure. They are required to follow all werewolf law. Above the packs are the Lawgivers, a group of powerful werewolves whom are rarely seen or heard of. They are feared greatly amongst the packs, because if they come into your territory, they are likely there to inform the Alpha that a law has been broken, and to see to a very harsh and immediate justice for it. They mete out justice and form new laws to keep the packs apace with human encroachment and development.